Un endroit auquel j’appartiens
by Aerials
Summary: Songfic et OS sur "Somewhere I belong" : Comment trouver sa place dans un monde qui ne veut plus de nous. petit Slash HarryDraco


**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling sur une chanson de Linkin Park « Somwhere I Belong »**

**Titre : Un endroit auquel j'appartiens**

**Genre : songfic, OS, petit slash harry/draco (mais vraiment petit)**

**Rating : PG-13 (c'est mon 1er PG-13 !!)**

**Note de l'auteur : c'est la 1ere fois que j'écris une songfic, une OS et en plus c'est sur ma chanson preferée.. j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des reviews pour connaître votre avis ! En espérant ne pas avoir trop fait de faute dans la trad !**

* * *

_When this began (Quand cela à commencé)_

_I had nothing to say (Je n'avais rien à dire)_

_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me (Et je me suis perdu dans mon néant intérieur)_

_I was confused (j'étais perdu)_

__

Sa silhouette projetait une ombre étiré sur les pierres qui s'étalaient au sol.

Du haut de la tour tout semblait si petit, si simple. Mais cela ne l'était pas. Il avait voulu le croire, suivre la voie qu'on lui avait destiné, sans regrets, sans se demander où étaient le bien et le mal.

Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il avait un cœur. Comme tout le monde. Malgré tous les efforts des siens pour en faire une machine, il avait un cœur. Et il était seul, terriblement seul, dans ses foules grouillantes de monde qui le jugeaient.

_And I live it all out to find (Et j'ai vécu tou__t celà pour trouver)_

_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind (Que je n'étais pas la seule personne avec ces choses en tête)_

_Inside of me (En moi)_

_But all that they can see the words revealed (Mais tout ce qu'ils peuvent voir sont les mots révélés)_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel (C'est la seule chose réelle qu'il me reste pour me sentir)_

__

Il se souvenait. Le Lord l'avait fait venir à lui, c'était un honneur, il devait honorer sa famille. Il était prêt, jeune et influençable, voulant être adoré, adulé, craint, comme son père. Et IL lui avait montré. Ce qu'il fallait faire. Le prix à payer. Un prix qu'il ne voulait pas payer, qu'il ne pouvait pas payer sans se perdre.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était trop tard. Sur son bras la marque noire le narguait et sur ses joues des larmes ne se retenaient plus de couler.

_Nothing to lose (rien à perdre)_

_Just stuck, hollow and alone (Juste planté, sourd et seul)_

_And the fault is my own, (Et c'est entièrement ma faute)_

_And the fault is my own.(Et c'est entièrement ma faute)_

__

En bas, les pierres, assez haute pour lui assurer une mort sans souffrance, un oubli éternel. Pour ne pas devoir se trahir. Pour ne pas mourir de l'intérieur. Un murmure

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, si j'avais su...Personne ne souffrira par ma faute. Je n'ai plus ma place ici»

Un pas, un autre pas. Un rebord, si près. Si tentant.

Une voix « Reste ». Inconnue. Un bras pour retenir le corps qui s'apprêtait à se jeter dans le vide. 

Draco se blottit contre les bras chaud de la personne qui l'avait sauvé. Qui qu'elle soit. Mais cela ne changeait rien, personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui.

Juste un moment, pour se soigner, pour se remettre. Pour pleurer.

Dans les bras de cet inconnu pas de question, pas de jugement, juste son odeur envoûtante et réconfortante juste ses caresses et ses baisers contre le front et les cheveux de Draco qui pleurait en silence.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real (Je veux guérir, je veux ressentir ce que je pensais n'être pas réel)_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long (Je veux laisser partir la douleur que j'ai ressenti si longtemps)_

_Erase all the pain till it's gone (Efface toute la douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real (Je veux guérir, je veux me sentir comme si j'étais près de quelque chose de réel)_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along (Je veux trouver ce que j'ai toujours cherché)_

_Somewhere I belong (Un endroit où j'ai ma place)_

__

Draco pleurait en silence, sans honte, dans les bras de l'inconnu qui le berçait, qui l'embrassait, qui l'aimait. Il prit le menton de Draco dans sa main et releva sa tête. Il devait le voir, il devait savoir.

Draco n'était même pas étonné. En fait, il n'y croyait pas. Il ne croyait plus à rien. Alors pourquoi LUI serait il venu le sauver, lui qui ne faisait que les bons choix, lui qui ne voudrait jamais de lui.

Harry regardait Draco. Et il savait. Il savait la douleur de la solitude, la douleur de ne pouvoir faire un choix. Etre une arme. L'arme de Voldemort ou celle de Dumbledore, juste une question de point de vue. Et en un regard il transmit tout cela à Draco. Comprehension. Affection. Confiance. Acceptation.

_And I've got nothing to say (Et je n'ai rien à dire)_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face (Je ne peux pas croire que je ne suis pas tombé la tête la première)_

_I was confused (J'étais confus)_

_Looking everywhere only to find (Regardant partout pour seulement trouver)_

_That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind Que ce n'est pas le chemin que j'avais totalement imaginé dans mon esprit)_

_So what am I (Alors que suis-je ?)_

_What do I have but negativity (Qu'ai-je d'autre que la négativité ?)_

_'Cause I can't trust to find the way, everyone is looking at me (Car je n'ai pas confiance pour trouver le chemin, tous me regardent)_

_Nothing to lose (Rien à perdre)_

_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone (Rien à gagner, je suis sourd et seul)_

_And the fault is my own, (Et c'est entièrement ma faute)_

_And the fault is my own. (Et c'est entièrement ma faute)_

__

Une voix. Le temps d'ouvrir les yeux. Gris et vert. La fatalité et l'espoir.

« C'est trop tard »

« Non »

Une ultime bataille. La bataille finale. La bataille du cœur.

Harry tendit la main à Draco, ne détachant pas ses yeux des siens. Draco avait le choix. Derrière lui, le vide sans fin. Devant lui.. l'espoir.

« Viens. Ne te perd pas. Ne les laisse pas tout gâcher »

Une main qui en prend une autre, Draco s'approche d'Harry, un sentiment étrange lui envahissant la poitrine.

Les deux corps se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre comme aimantés. Harry fit glisser avec douceur et tendresse ses lèvres sur celles de Draco qui entrouvrit la bouche pour approfondir ce baiser plein d'espoir et de promesses.

I_ will never know myself until I do this on my own (Je ne me connaîtrais jamais jusqu'à ce que je fasse ça moi-même)_

_And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed (Et je ne ressentirai jamais rien d'autre jusqu'à temps que mes blessures soient guéries)_

_I will never be anything till I break away from me (Je ne serais jamais rien jusqu'à temps que je m'échappe de moi)_

_I will break away and find myself today (Je m'évaderais et me trouverais aujourd'hui_)

Et le baiser se transforma en douces caresses et en milliers de baisers. Affamés l'un de l'autre, assoiffés d'amour et de compréhension. Harry porta Draco jusqu'à la salle sur demande, l'allongea sur le lit et commença à le déshabiller avec autant d'amour et d'ardeur que Draco mettait pour le déshabiller lui.

Leurs levres explorerent chaque recoin du corps de l'autre, leurs mains leurs firent découvrir des sensations nouvelles, des jouissances renouvellées, une etincelle au fond.

Et Harry prit Draco contre lui, Draco prit Harry en lui. Ils ne faisaient qu'un, ils se completaient, ils brulaient l'un pour l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux epuisés et plus calmes qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais étés.

Leurs respirations se firent plus calmes. Draco était encore blotti contre Harry. Contre SON Harry, son espoir. Il leva les yeux vers lui et plongea son regard anciennement gris dans ses yeux verts. Les yeux de Draco avaient changés de couleurs. Ils étaient bleus.

« Draco.. ? »

« Harry »

« Je t'aime et je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal. Plus jamais. »

« Je t'aime aussi.»

Draco s'endormit le sourire au lèvres. Il avait sa solution. Il avait enfin trouvé son monde, l'endroit auquel il appartenais. Sa place. Dans les bras d'Harry Potter.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real (Je veux guérir, je veux ressentir ce que je pensais n'être pas réel)_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long (Je veux laisser partir la douleur que j'ai ressenti si longtemps)_

_Erase all the pain till it's gone (Efface toute la douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real (Je veux guérir, je veux me sentir comme si j'étais près de quelque chose de réel)_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along (Je veux trouver ce que j'ai toujours cherché)_

_Somewhere I belong (Un endroit où j'ai ma place)_

-------FIN---------

* * *


End file.
